Ne Le Dis à Personne
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: La petite rencontre entre les deux Grands. On place ça entre le mignon, et l'effrayant, et pas seulement à cause d'Ivan !


**Disclaimer & Avant Propos:** Une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, écrite surtout pour échapper à l'enfer des cours xD

Hetalia n'est point à moi. Malheureusement. (ou pas xD)

J'ai vu qu'il y avait des belges, des suisses, des canadiens et des québécois qui passaient par là ! Alors bonjour, amis Francophones !

* * *

**Ne le dis à personne**  
_**  
**Les grands esprits se rencontrent._

_(Proverbe français)_****

Angleterre, XVIe siècle.

* * *

"Tu es vraiment sûr ?" répétait France depuis quelques heures déja, suivant Angleterre dans chacun de ses moindres mouvements.

Ce dernier soupira pour la troisième fois, s'arrêta en plein milieu du corridor, et croisa les bras, regardant Francis dans les yeux.

"Oui, je suis vraiment sûr ! Pourquoi, tu y vois un problème ?"

Francis regarda le plafond avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur s'impatientait. Il était mal à l'aise. Après tout, la décision leur revenait à tous les deux, mais pour une fois, il était obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun argument valable à opposer à son compagnon.

"Tu-tu.." commença-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il allait _encore_ répéter la même phrase, "Tu es sûr que c'est _bien_ pour eux ?"

Son regard inquiet trahissait ses pensées. Il avait peur, ou plutôt, il redoutait une guerre. Ces derniers temps, ils passaient leur temps à se battre.

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des...idées..." balbutia-t-il , peu sûr de lui, "Si ... tu le connais, enfin ! Si il leur parle de ses...exploits militaires, et tout ça..tu ne penses pas.."

Arthur se retourna et reprit sa marche à travers le corridor en grognant. Il détestait plus que tout lorsque cet imbécile d'incapable de français libertin se permettait de lui faire des remarques concernant ses choix ou sa nourriture. Ou sa stratégie militaire, ou même ses habits et ses meubles.

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Francis ! Ivan est puissant, nous avons un devoir, éduquer une nation, ce n'est pas élever un petit chat ! Tu devrais le savoir." rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec et cassant comme une branche sèche.

Francis le rattrapa rapidement et le prit par le bras.

"D'accord, Angleterre, dit-il d'une voix chantante, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si ça t'apporte des ennuis !"

Angleterre ne put réprimer un petit sourire ironique.

"Je ne vois pas quel problème ça pourrait me causer." conclut-il. Ils terminèrent de traverser le corridor sans savoir que deux paires d'oeils bleus les avaient espionné durant toute leur discussion.

Avec le peu de précautions et de prudence dont il était capable de faire preuve, Alfred sortit du placard à balais. Il regarda son jumeau avec curiosité.

"A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?" demanda-t-il en époussetant son frère.

Matthew eut l'air d'y réfléchir durant quelques secondes puis il haussa ses petites épaules et dit d'une voix faible:

"On ne devrait pas s'y intéresser, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Al.  
-Mais si ! Ils parlaient de nous, tu le sais ! objecta Alfred, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serais pas au courant.  
-Parce que ce sont des affaires d'adultes.  
-Bla, bla, bla ! Les affaires d'adultes, c'est mes affaires aussi !" lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la bibliothèque, très grande pièce, richement décorée et située juste en face du placard.

Comme souvent, Matthew le suivit sans rechigner. Il avait l'habitude du caractère fatigant, insolent et têtu de son frère, et il s'y était accomodé, un peu comme on apprend à apprivoiser un petit chat sauvage qui détruit canapés et tapisseries.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Matthew en trainant derrière lui, "Tu sais bien qu'Arthur ne veut plus que tu ailles ici..."

Mais son frère l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Son nom de baptème aurait dû être Insolence. Ou Insouciance, peut être. Matthew soupira et rebroussa chemin. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à _ses _histoires une fois de plus, s'il n'avait pas été puni, la dernière fois, c'était uniquement parce que Francis était arrivé à temps pour défendre "son _Matthieu_".

Il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque, et Alfred en fut grandement étonné. Arthur était capable de passer ses journées entières lové dans un fauteuil et Francis, par conséquent, avait élu domicile dans la salle, lui aussi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne. Puis il se rapella que ses deux "parents" s'étaient dirigés vers le jardin, tout à l'heure, et qu'ils devaient encore s'y trouver.  
Peut-être étaient-ils occupés à parlementer avec..._Ivan _? Il se mordilla la lèvre, et sa curiosité le piqua, une fois de plus. Il se rua au rayon _Histoire_ et jeta un oeil aux manuscrits qui s'y trouvaient. Des centaines de livres, énormes et sans doute très compliqués se tenaient là, renfermant tous les secrets "d'adultes" dont il rêvait de connaitre les détails.  
Ni une, ni deux, il s'empara d'un énorme ouvrage qui dominait l'étagère sur la Russie. Avec ça, "Ivan" n'aurait plus aucun secret pour lui.

**

Il tournait, et retournait les pages machinalement, ses yeux se fermaient inexorablement tout seuls et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus lents et mécaniques. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était engourdi et il ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'énorme livre.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas compris une seule ligne depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert. Et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important à ses yeux.  
Il faisait presque nuit, et il s'étonna qu'Arthur ne lui ait pas encore ordonné d'aller se coucher. Peut-être était-il en train de le chercher partout ? Il fut paniqué à l'idée de l'imaginer courir partout en l'apellant mais il rejeta bien vite cette hypothèse. S'il était _réellement _occupé à le fouiller le Manoir, il l'aurait entendu crier son nom, et il serait passé par la Bibliothèque en premier, connaissant son goût irrépréssible pour l'interdit.  
Soudain, quelque chose de lourd et glacé se posa sur sa minuscule épaule et il sursauta, se retenant de hurler.

"Calme toi, calme toi, ce n'est pas un monstrrre." dit la voix d'un ton calme et posé.

Alfred se tourna du côté de la voix et se rendit compte qu'il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Il ne distinguait rien de la haute silhouette qui s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda l'inconnu en lui prenant doucement son livre des mains, "Tu te caches ?"

Il y avait un lourd soupçon d'amusement dans son intonation, mais Alfred ne le décela pas. Il était mort de froid et tremblotait comme un bébé. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé Matthew partir, tout d'un coup !

"Ri-rien...je lisais !" s'exclama-t-il en dissimulant son inquiétude latente.

La silhouette sembla sourire et étouffer un petit rire discret. Puis il (ça ne pouvait pas être une femme, assurément.) posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alfred. Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un léger "je ne suis pas dupe, _Солнышко_ !".(*1)

"Tu lisais, oh vraiment ?" demanda-t-il avec une petite pointe de douce ironie, "Alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, mon petit génie."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Alfred se retourna de nouveau et fit mine de se replonger dans son énorme ouvrage, mais d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte qu'il pesait sur ses petits genoux égratignés et il le reposa d'un geste maladroit avant de se relever brusquement.

"Attend !" lança-t-il à la silhouette qui fit volte-face immédiatement.

Alfred se retrouva en face de lui, tout rouge, ne sachant que dire, et une boule de stress réprimé se forma dans son estomac, ensserant lentement sa gorge.

"Tu-tu es...  
-Ваниа ! répondit-il d'une voix mélodieuse, et toi tu es Alfred, c'est ça ? "

L'enfant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Instictivement, et avec la rapidité d'une petite musaraigne, il retourna l'énorme livre et inspecta sa couverture de cuir. La _mystérieuse, angoissante, étrange, dangereuse, impitoyable Russie_...se tenait devant lui, un immense sourire enfantin décorant ses lèvres, et il chantonnait ?

Etrangement, il n'en fut que plus attiré. Et plus fasciné. Plus effrayé aussi lorsque qu'il monta d'un ton dans sa chansonette.  
_  
Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Не ложися на краю,  
Прийдет серенькмй волчок  
И укусит за бочок~  
_  
Le grand russe s'était approché de lui, et en lui faisant un bisou sur le front, il lui murmura:

"Tu veux la traduction ?"

_Dodo, dododo, dodo  
Ne te couche pas au bord du lit  
Sinon un grand loup gris viendra  
Et il te mordra.  
_  
Alfred se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'écarta _très _légèrement et _très _doucement de la grande silhouette. Machinalement, son esprit de jeune enfant l'avait assimilé au loup. Et il avait drôlement envie de se coucher au bord du lit.  
Matthew lui répétait toujours, et encore que son goût pour le pouvoir était "anormal et fatigant", mais pour une fois, il se fichait de se qu'il pouvait bien penser (et, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Matt était la seule personne capable de le faire pleurer deux fois dans la même journée, pourtant.). Il aimait le pouvoir, et il était fasciné par le loup, parce qu'il était inquétant et dangereux.  
Il reprit un peu courage en repensant à ses ambitions débordantes. Il se releva et tenta tant bien que mal de faire face à l'imposant slave.

"Je vais grandir.  
-Je te crrois, rétorqua Ivan, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.  
-Et je vais devenir puissant.  
-Cerrrtainement, je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Ivan, élargissant son sourire ironiquement adorable.  
-Et je vais t'affronter.  
-Oui bien sûrrr, comme tous, renchérit le russe sur le ton de la plaisanterie  
-Mais je te batterai.  
-Sans nul doute, continua Ivan, toujours amusé.  
-Et quand je t'aurais battu, tu deviendras mon esclave. Ou ma femme, je sais pas encore."

Un grand silence tomba sur la bibliothèque anglaise.  
Puis, hésitant visiblement entre la surprise et la consternation totale, Ivan éclata d'un rire véritablement joyeux.

"Ah ah ah, _Солнышко_ ! Tu as déja beaucoup d'humour et d'ambition !"

Alfred conserva tout son sérieux et ajouta, d'un ton très professionel et à peine faussé par une naiveté typiquemment enfantine:

"Mais tu ne le dis à personne, c'est un secret !"

Et, comme un petit écureuil venant de dérober une noisette, il se précipita avec une grâce et une volupté inabituelle vers la porte d'entrée.  
La porte se referma très lentement après lui, et l'obscurité se fit plus grande, dans l'immense bibliothèque.

**_FIN._**

**Notes de l'auteur:****  
**_-Солнышко veut dire "petit soleil" et c'est un mot gentil qu'on peut utiliser avec un enfant. ^^  
-Ваниа est le surnom de tous les Ivan. (prononcé Vania).  
-Oui, c'est une vraie comptine/berceuse russe  
-J'ai adoré écrire ce one shot, croyez le ou non xD_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews ! Reviews ! Je vous mange si vous ne laissez pas de reviews xD  
_


End file.
